marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ringo Kid Western Vol 1 13
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * Comenche Gap's sheriff Locations: * Comanche Gap Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Fred Kida | Inker2_1 = Fred Kida | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = End of the Trail! | Synopsis2 = The Ringo Kid is pursued by soldiers, of whom he does not wish to fight against. His flight is stopped when he's cornered in a canyon with nowhere to go. To his surprise the soldiers have come for his help, not to apprehend him. He is brought to Fort Sierra to meet with Colonel Pierce. There Pierce tells the Ringo Kid that the payroll for his soldiers have been hijacked near Black Butte for the past three months and he'd like to have the Ringo Kid stop whoever is doing it as his soldiers are becoming volatile and might abandon their posts if they are not paid by the next shipment. The Ringo Kid accepts the job and out on the range sends out a smoke signal calling for his father Cory Rand and his Comanche friend Dull Knife. They go to the scene of the crime where Dull Knife uses his tracking skills to find the exact spot where the train was robbed and the trail showing where the outlaws went. Meanwhile, in the lawless town of Wolverine, Shotgun Blane and his men meet to discuss their plans. Despite his men's reservations with robbing the military, Shotgun is convinced that if they keep robbing government payrolls the soldiers will abandon their posts and they will have reign over the entire area. Suddenly erupts with excitement when the outlaws that live there spot the Ringo Kid and his compatriots being chased by the Calvary. This, of course, is a ruse set up by the Kid to play up on his reputation as an outlaw to gain Shotgun Blane's confidence. Appearing to escape capture, the Ringo Kid tough talks his way into a meeting with the outlaw's leader. The Kid convinces Shotgun that he knows when the next payroll train is passing through and only offers to reveal the location if Shotgun agrees to not only give him half of the money on board, but also half of the money that he has already stolen. Impressed by the Ringo Kid's abilities Shotgun Blane agrees. The Ringo Kid, Cory Rand and Dull Knife lead them out to the train as it is passing through the region. While the gang heads out to rob it, Shotgun Blane tries to double cross them by drawing his guns. The Kid draws faster and shoots the guns out of his Shotgun's hands. The Kid then shows Blane that it was all a trap, as the train is filled with soldiers who capture the rest of his gang. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Fred Kida | Inker3_1 = Fred Kida | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Six-Gun Action! | Synopsis3 = The Ringo Kid is riding through a tight pass when he is almost bowled over by two men racing their horses through from the opposite direction. In retaliation, the Kid shoots the straps off their horse saddles, but the men manage to stay on their horses even as the saddles slip away. Not long after they are out of sight the Kid runs into a sheriff and his posse who were after them. The sheriff tells the Ringo Kid that those two men stole the town of Shasta's new library fund which amounts to about one thousand dollars. Having lost the trail the lawmen decide to go back and issue wanted posters for the men, however the Ringo Kid decides to go after them himself. Using his tracking skills the Ringo Kid is able to follow their trail and soon finds himself in the town of San Marcos. In that town, Bat and Jake -- the men who stole the money -- find that their horse is Jake's horse now has a bad foot from being ridden so hard. So they begin to go looking for Nick Santos, the local horse dealer. Spotting the two men, he follows them to their meeting with Santos. There he hears how they intend to use the money to buy some racing horses to use in the racing ring located at Sierra Madre. The Ringo Kid decides to use this to his advantage and begins showing off his horse Arab, attracting the attention of those around including Bat and Jake. They decide to make a bet against the Ringo Kid in a horse race for the thousand dollars that they stole. Sure enough the Ringo Kid and Arab win the race, but when the two men try to rob him of his horse, Arab springs to action attacking the men and beating them into submission for his master. While Arab is busy dunking the outlaws in a nearby pond, the Ringo Kid recovers the stolen money for the people of Shasta. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Jake Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Al Williamson | Inker4_1 = Al Williamson | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = Where Larrabee Rode! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Fred Kida | Inker5_1 = Fred Kida | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Ringo Kid | Synopsis5 = The Ringo Kid is on the run from a posse running to a dead end at a cliff high atop Spinner's Gorge. Unwilling to be captured, the Kid orders his horse Arab to dive into the raging river below, leaving the chasing lawmen to believe that the Kid drowned in the rapids. However the Kid and Arab survive and when they get to shore they continue to ride. They eventually get to a trail shack where the Kid can hopefully get some food and dry off. Inside the Kid finds some beans and flour and begins cooking and drying his clothing. Suddenly he has a visitor named Landis who tells the Kid to clear out of his cabin and raises his guns. The Kid tries to cool the situation, but young Landis refuses to stand down, forcing the Kid to shoot the guns out of his hands. Seeing the young man is troubled, the Kid asks Landis to talk about it. Landis explains that his family is about to be thrown from their land so he decided to rob the Star Stagecoach of it's pay sack in order to get them the money they need to keep their land. The Ringo Kid begins to laugh, because the posse that was after him thought he had stolen the pay sack instead. The Kid then becomes more sombre, convincing Landis to return the pay sack, as the lock on it has not been broken. Convincing him that the sheriff is an honest sort and that Landis would not like the life of an outlaw constantly being hunted for his entire life. Deciding to do what is right, Landis agrees and the two ride into town the next day. There they pay a visit to the sheriffs office where the Ringo Kid convinces the sheriff that he and Landis recovered the pay sack and that its contents are accounted for. Unlocking the bag, the sheriff points out that it was not money in the sack, but land grants for all the locals in the area, including one that is titled to Landis' parents, giving them full ownership of their land. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}